Mutant Mayhem
by InsaneKids159
Summary: Only a year after Loki's attack on New York a new threat arises and this time, the Avengers alone won't be enough to stop them. The Mutant United Freedom is out to get even with the world, but SHIELD says I don't think so! Fury fights fire with fire and bands together a group of you mutants to fight this new organization.
1. Prolouge

**_I don't own anything_**

_Raventheif: Okay. Super short I know but the next ones will be longer. I pinky promise you!_

_**Story Line:** A year after Loki attacked New York a new problem as arisen, Mutants (evil ones). They want equality and not to be treated as a freak in society. SHIELD gets involed pretty quickly and what does Fury do? The stupid thing, fight fire with fire. He recruits five new mutants to fight along side the Avengers against this new threat._

Fury paced in front of the line of councilmen, his one brown eye blazing. "Director," On of the councilmen says "Maybe we need a new team. You saw how poorly the Avengers handled the situation."

"My team doesn't need back up." Fury snapped at them, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They were nearly killed!" Another shouted. This cause Fury to sigh again, remembering the bruised and worn down team that had collapsed into the ship not a few hours ago.

"What do you suggested we do?" Fury asked the group "Fight fire with fire?"

"Actually yes." One said "We want you to gather a group of mutants, ones that we can mold and use for the greater good of SHIELD." SHIELD, Fury noted dully, Not the Earth. "Here are the files."

Up from a platform rose five files, each labeled in red 'Mutant', Fury grabbed the stack while the council continued "GAther them swiftly and silently, we don't need the media to know about this. Start training as soon as possible. Meeting adjured"

The screen went blank and Nick Fury was left staring at the files, only five files. HE sighed again, what did he just get himself into? "Agnet Hill," he called into his ear peice "Gther the Avengers, we have work to do."


	2. Max and Alanna

**_I don't own anything_**

_**Raventheif: Heyy Peoples. Here are the OC's that made it. Thank you to everyone who submitted, their is still a spot open for an evil girl OC. Hope you like the story, here are the OC's**_

**Linus Marco: Wolfgirl12390**

**Anneliese Gover: LivedLoved2016**

**Adam Slater: Gambit Hawk **

**Cassandra LeBranch: Sky of Flames**

**Alanna Lydiksen: PJ-NCIS-TF-26**

**Maximodo Comono: Wolfgirl12390**

**Let's get stared...**

* * *

Alanna's first thought when she saw the famous Tony Stark next to an awkward man with graying brown hair and eyes that resembled an old dog that's lived on the streets its entire life was that this was some prank show on the TV. "Um hi?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Hello," Tony Stark said with a smile so bright that Alanna thought she was going to need sunglasses.

"C-Can I help you?" She asked clearing her throat. Mom was out at work, so she was home alone.

"May we come in?" the other man asked. He looked up at her, it was completely impossible to resist those eyes. Of course, she wasn't thinking. They could have been from the government, here to test her and keep me in a cage the rest of her life.

"I'm not really supposed to bring strange men home," Alanna said looking behind the two men.

"Miss Lydiksen, we're with SHIELD," Tony said holding up one hand as if to stop her from running past them.

Alanna blinked, "SHIELD? You mean like the 'alien people' SHIELD?"

"Yes Miss Lydiksen." The older man said, "Dr. Bruce Banner by the way." Bruce Banner. She had heard of him. Alanna had been following SHIELD ever since she was 12 years old. It wasn't that hard, her mother worked with them. She was on the Tesseract project in fact.

"Are you here to see my mother?" She asked fearing the answer would be no.

"No Miss Lydiksen, just you." Tony said "Do you happen to have a beer?" Bruce nudged him in the ribs, sending him a look. "Um sorry. May I please have one of your beers?" Alanna didn't know what to think now. If SHIELD sent two Avengers for her, Fury must want something. And she feared that something had something to do with her powers.

"What does Fury want?" Alanna asked the two.

Bruce stared blankly at her. "May we come inside?" he asked her again. Alanna nodded slowly moving away from the door way to allow the billionaire and the scientist in to her lonely house.

Tony jumped down on the couch and kicked his feet up, "Nice place."

"Thanks?" Alanna said sitting farthest away from all of them.

"Are you familiar with SHIELD?" Bruce asked her. He seemed kind, understanding, sorta like a father figure, but...less annoying.

"Mom is a scientist working in division 260C." she had said the same line many times, to many to count.

"Your mom must be pretty smart then," Tony said nonchalantly "Hiding a mutant from SHIELD while working for them, damn."

Alanna's breath caught in her throat, they knew. Mom said no one would find out, ever. Her eyes went wide as saucers, "H-how did you~" she stared to yell ,but Tony cut her off "Don't ask me kid, Fury knows the answer to that and frankly I'm not to keen on asking him." Her eyes were still wide but she stayed silent as Tony continued to talk "Now to answer your unasked question, we are here to recruit you for...what did Fury call it?"

"Operation Magenta," Bruce cut in where Tony stopped "It's for kids with extraordinary powers and need to learn how to use them to fight." Alanna wet her lips, fight? Fight for SHIELD? How did they find out about her powers? Why would they want her? She had so many questions, but at that moment she had to focus on what was going on.

"You can come with us and meet Fury to talk about the team, or you can decline the offer." Tony said, still not fully interested.

In that second, that spit second she made the one decision that would change her life forever. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

* * *

Max didn't want trouble, he didn't want to meet up with this agent all he wanted was a burger. He glared up at the man with short, cropped, blonde hair and the woman with curly red hair. "Go away." he snapped angrily, he didn't want anything to do with these people.

The man frowned, but didn't stop talking "All we want you to do is come to the meeting." Max didn't trust them. Who did they say they worked for again? CAST...no, SHIELD. That was it.

"And what if I don't want to go." He knew he sounded like a kid, but Max didn't care. He was starving, he was tired and he was annoyed. Not the best combination. A loud growl erupted from the pit of his stomach that could have been heard from a mile round.

The woman raised an eyebrow, she was smart Max noted, knows how to play to her strengths. "If you agree to this assignment and Operation Magenta SHIELD will provide you with food and a home for as long as you stay loyal."

Damn. They knew how to peg a guy. Live on the streets or take a home and shelter Max thought. "Free?" he asked cocking one brown eye brown.

"As long as you work for us, your service will pay." the woman said.

"I'm Agent Barton, and this is my partner Agent Romanoff." The man introduced, both had their best poker faces on, "Do you accept our offer?"

"Yeah," Max said, flipping up the collar of his leather jacket against the cemetery fog "You've got a deal."


	3. Annie, Adam, and Cassie

**_I don't own anything _**

Annie didn't like people with guns. She didn't like fighting, she just didn't. "Hello, I'm Agent Maria from SHIELD, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Are Anneliese Gover?" The woman said, placing one hand on her gun in the holster that was strapped onto her waist. She was young, around her mid-twenties.

Annie nodded her head, pink hair bouncing around. "We have an offer for you if you'll just give us a few minutes of your time." the woman, Maria, said again. Well, Annie thought, This could be a good thing. They could be here to ask me a few questions on how the city is recovering. Annie was always looking on the bright side of things, if you're going to live life why not live it believing the best?

"I guess." Annie shrugged, "I've got time, I mean, my 'parents' are out in a trip to Europe."

Maria nodded at her, "Have you heard of SHIELD before Anneliese?" she asked her.

Annie thought hard, thought to back when her parents, the real ones, we're up in the government. High up. "No, I...I don't think so. What are they? I mean what do they do?"

"We're are a secret organization, apart from the government, and we work with the things that society can't handle. Alien attacks, human super natural powers, gods from another universe. We try and train these people for what comes later in life, learn to fight with their powers." Annie wasn't an idiot, even though she put trust on people she wouldn't just tell this woman that she just met about her 'condition'.

"And we would like you to be recruited in one of our most recent projects Operation Magenta, for mutants with no place to go and would like to help themselves and benefit SHIELD. If you agree to this assignment SHIELD will provide you with a home, training, and food. There will be no pay, the service will be your pay."

Annie was smiling, a place for people like her, but..."How did you find out?" she asked the Agent.

"SHIELD has their ways Miss Gover. If you accept, the briefing will be tomorrow. If you decline, SHIELD will still be observing your activities and you will continue your regular life." Annie didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe it, they were offering her a place, a home. And all they asked for is that she worked for them?

"Yeah," she said "I'll go."

* * *

Adam opened up the door to his small apartment, hoping it was the pizza man, (he was late and his pizza was now free) but instead he was met witht he familar face of Nick Fury. "Director Fury," he said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Adam knew SHIELD, they saved him and he was ready to be called in. They knew about his powers, they knew he was a mutant, but they didn't experiment on him like he thought they would. They quizzed him, and then told him to stay away from the media. "Hello Adam," Fury said hands clasped firmly infront "May I come in? We need your help."

Adam moved aside from the door and Fury strode in, "Help with what?" Adam asked him once Fury was in the apartment.

"Adam have you heard of Operation Magenta?"

Adam shook his head "No sir." He respected Fury, he was always so calm even when the world was almost at an end.

"It's a program for mutants, gives them training for an upcoming threat."

Adams eyebrows knitted together and he stared at Fury, "And...you want me to be on this team?"

"Briefing is tomorrow, you will meet your teammates and start training immediately."

He thought for a minute, Adam was in debt to SHIELD, plus he would help if they needed him to. "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

Cassie strode arrogantly into the police station with her hands cuffed behind her back and strong grips on either arm. "Sit down LeBranch." one barked to her, "You're real lucky you know that? For someone to bail you out so fast, thought we finally caught you..." Cass rolled her eyes, all she did was rob a store...well, and killed someone. But it was an accient! How was she supposed to know that a person was in that building?

A man with one eye patch and the famous TONY STARK walking into the room, "We'll take her from here." the pirate man said in a tight, firm voice. Tony Strak didn't say anything, just sipped a martini.

The poiliceman glared at her, but Cassie smiled in responce "Good luck." they huffed, shoving the key to the cuffs in their hands.

Cassie smirked she walked out of the station, she couldn't believe her luck! But...who were theses people? "So...Who are you?" she asked after they were in a dark car with tinted windows.

"Director Nick Fury," the pirate man said to her "Director of SHIELD, Stratigic~"

"Don't explain it to her Nick," Tony said, "She'll ingore you at best."

Cassie laughed, but Fury frowned at her. "Miss Lebranch please listen. I am Director of SHIELD, it's an organization that deals with the things that normal people can't handle."

Cassie cocked one eyebrow at them "Implying that I am not normal?" she asked.

"We know you're not normal." Fury replied, "We know about you. You parents were kind along with your little sister, but were all killed in a gang jump leaving you to the streets. You've ruined lives, killed a family by burning a building, stolen from over 200 stores, and have quite the reputation with the police."

Her jaw dropped, they couldn't...did they know about her? "We know your a mutant Miss Lebranch, and we are here to offer you a position in Operation Magenta. You will fight for us and we will give you a~"

"Whoa whoa whoa, just stop while you're ahead. There is no way in hell that I am going to fight for some people that I just meet. I don't do government organizations." Cassie stopped him short. She was better off alone.

"We're separate from the government." Fury said agian "You and you're teamates will be sa~"

Again Cassie stopped him short "I don't do teams. I work alone. And I sure as hell don't agree to this."

Fury frowned at her, his one eye starting to blaze with brown fire "Consider." was all he said.

"What if I say 'no'." she challenged him "What if I say I don't want to join your stupid club."

Fury's face didn't change, but you could see the fire growing in his eye "You don't have a choice, you're in this team wether you like it or not."

Cass glared at the man, her hands still cuffed behind her back "You can't make me."

"Yes we can." Fury said annoyance in his voice "Thats why you're in this car, you're heading to a briefing."


	4. We're a team, right?

**_I don't own anything_**

**Raventheif: Sigh...only 2,400 words. Not very long. Hope you enjoy :) R&R**

Alanna tapped her fingers on the long, clear, glass table in the empty room. At one end was Bruce and a man with long blonde hair, a beard growing on his chin and on the other was Alanna. The doors swung open and in walked two more SHIELD agents and a boy with bright orange hair. It wasn't a natural color, almost neon. The two agents sat down at the end of the table next to Bruce and the other man.

The kid with orange hair stuffed his hands in his leather jacket and scanned the room with his olive-green eyes that landed on her. His gaze wasn't harsh, it wasn't friendly either. Alanna shifted in her seat, moving her eyes to the table. The boy sat a few seats away from her. The room had a comfortable silence until Alanna said "What's your name?"

The boy looked at her, his face blank and he said in a flat, boring tone, "Max."

"Alanna." she replied, still staring at the boy. He didn't look different, well save the orange hair, he looked like a normal teenage boy. Ripped jeans and a leather jacket, nothing strange about that. Guess it all goes to 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

"Have you got nothing better to do with your life than stare at me?" he asked, his eyes meeting with her own. Alanna blushed deeply, not realizing that she had stared so long, and shook her head shrinking back into her seat. She didn't look back up at him.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

Max looked at the girl once her head was ducked down, her shorter hair covering up her face just barely. A mutant like him, ha, this girl didn't look like someone who has been through the stuff like he had. You could see it in their eyes, you could always see what they've been through in their eyes.

"You got nothing better to do than stare at me?" she asked him, not looking up.

Max shrugged his shoulders "Not really." he knew better than to let people know what he was thinking or feeling.

They were quiet again, suddenly there was a loud crash, "Another." the large man said in a booming voice.

The scrawny man was breathing heavily and a wild look coming into the edges of his eyes, "Thor!" Red head screamed at the man.

"Sorry Lady Natasha, it is rather hard to break a thousand-year tradition of Asgard." The man said sheepishly to Romanoff.

The doors opened and a smiling girl walked in the room, she was bouncing back and forth on her heels. Normally Max wouldn't be the one to judge a person based on their appearances, but this chick had bubblegum pink hair and white-blue eyes that were young and naive

Max's face remained a blank slate as the girl reached out a hand to Alanna and said in a bright voice, "Hi, I'm Annie. What's your name?" Alanna stared at the girl's hand, then her hair, then her eyes. Max saw her eyes, Alanna's, they were a clear, watery blue.

"Um, Alanna." she stammered out.

"Nice to meet you Alanna." Annie said again, she turned to Max "Hi, what's your name."

"Max." he said without interest propping his head up on his hand, Annie's seemly ever-present smile wavered but still sat down right next to Allison. God I hope the other teammates are better than this Max grumbled to himself.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Annie smiled at her new teammates, she finally had a home, a place where she could belong. Alanna seemed nice enough. Max seemed bored and scary, but Annie was sure he was just fine. She smiled at the people on the other end of the table.

There was a man with graying brown hair and looked scrawny, like those nerds you see in movies. The next was a beefy man that was dressed in old clothes, like he just came from a Renaissance fair or something. Next to him was a woman with a blank, threatening stare plastered to her face, she had her arms crossed across her chest and was staring down the new recruits. Last was a man with a cropped hair cut and dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"What are your names?" she asked them in a light friendly tone.

"Thor of Asgard," the beefy man said.

"Agent Romanoff," said the woman

"Agent Barton," said the sunglassed man

"Doctor Banner," said the scrawny man. Annie froze on spot, _Doctor? _She thought in horror.

_"_L-like a scientist?" she asked him, her eyes widening. Bruce nodded, wondering why the girl was acting so strangely. There was nothing scary about science.

Annie tensed up, no. She couldn't go through this again. Not again. Never again. As she pushed the chilling memorys to the back of her mind the door opened again, revealing a young man with short black hair and gray eyes. He looked calm, like he could handle almost any situation. In with him walked a tall man with dark skin and only one eye.

"Hi," Annie said with her normal bubbly voice. "I'm Annie."

The boy smiled at her, "Adam, nice to meet you."

OOOOOooooOOOOO

Adam was the oldest of his teammates, if he could call them that. In the farthest seat was a boy with bright neon hair that hid his eyes. his hair was the only color on him. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Next was a girl with not-to-short hair, she was looking at the table tapping her fingers. Then, there was the friendly girl with bubblegum pink hair and white-blue eyes.

Adam sat down in-between the quite girl and the leather jacket kid. "I'm Alanna," said the quite girl.

"Adam." he responded finally getting a look at her eyes, they were a blue-gray color.

"Max." said a dead beat tone, it caused Adam to turn his head to meet the empty eyes of the neon kid.

"Ad~"

"I know your name, I've heard you say it two other times dumbass." Max snapped at him, Adam was taken back _Well then_, he thought. They were silent for a minute before the door swung open for the last time to reveal a girl with a cocky smirk and witch red hair, her green eyes that were freckled with gold scanned the room.

"I'm here! Your lives just got 20% better!"

Max rolled his eyes, "20%?" he drawled.

The girl pretended to think for a minute, "You're right, that's to little 45%!" Adam raised an eyebrow, this girl was putting on a show. Whether it was just her personality or she didn't want to be forgotten, he didn't know.

"I'm Adam," he said to the girl, causing her to change her gaze to him.

"Cass, charmed I'm sure." She sat down next to him, setting her feet up on the table. A man come in the door after her, he had spiked brown hair and a growing goatee.

"What took you so long Stark?" the red-head woman from across the table asked him.

He pointed to Cass, "She bites."

Everyone looked to Cass, who smiled at them "Only when I'm kidnapped." that only got more strange stares.

"She's crazy isn't she?" Max mumbled "Absolutely mental."

Cass placed a hand on her chest, "Guilty as charged."

Fury rolled his eyes and spoke up from the center "Welcome to SHIELD," he addressed the new recruits "Some of you may know of us, others may not. But none the less you all agreed to join Operation Magenta. Which is a program for young mutants like yourselves to benefit society. You will spend the next five years of your life at this base fighting for SHIELD."

Adams eyes widened, _Five years _He thought _I thought it was shorter _

OOOOooooOOOO

Cassie's mouth dropped to the floor, she gets free food for five whole years! "You will train with the Avengers every day," Fury continued, "and with each other. You will be sharing a dorm with each other, separate rooms for each gender. You will learn how to control your powers to the point where you can use them at your will. Today, will be the start of all this. Agent Hill will guide you to your rooms, clothes have already been pre-purchased and food stocked. You will meet up at the training room at o' fourteen hundred hours."

He dismissed them, a woman with short brown hair stood at the door, ready to lead them to their room. "Hi, I'm Annie," said a chick with bubblegum pink hair.

"Alanna." said the quiet chick.

"Max." said the boy who snapped at her. Cassie looked around, these were the people she was going to be spending the next five years of her life with? God help her.

* * *

Cassie jumped on the slightly lumpy bed that was on the bottom. There were two sets of bunk beds in the room, she had chosen the bottom one closest the to door. Alanna choose the other bottom one, and Annie climbed up to the top bunk above Cassies head. "Guess we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other, huh?" Alanna asked them.

Cassie picked at the dirt underneath her nail, they were relatively short due to the fact that she bit them. "Depends. If I get sick of you guys I'll just burn you to death." Alanna stared at her in shock, "I was joking," Cassie laughed "Jeez, you've got to lighten up kid."

Annie laughed and hung her head down from the top bunk, "Who knows how to cook, I'm hungry." Three growls erupted throughout the room.

"I vote pizza." Alanna said standing up. Annie jumped down and Cassie strutted out of the room to the small kitchen that they shared.

Adam and Max were sitting there, each looking equally bored. "Wheres the party?" Cassie joked searching through the fridge, Alanna sat down at the table along with Annie.

"Whats your power?" Annie asked suddenly.

"Chaos." Cass replied, "Fire, lighting, storms you name it, I got it."

Max scoffed under his breath, "Well that explains so much." Cass turned around and glared at him, cracking open a can of _Mountain Dew._

"I can turn invisible." Alanna said, everyone looked to the spot where they thought she stood, but only to find that she was gone.

"No way." Adam looking around the room for her. She reappeared behind him with a can of _Coke. _

Max looked at her, "So you can disappear, big deal."

Alanna glared at him "Alright, lets see what you can do." she challenged him.

Max smirked standing up, he raised one hand and a patch of shadows vanished from the room and flew to his hand. He held onto them for a moment then they formed into a small wolf. It ran off around the room before it hit a beam of sunlight through the window and burned down. Max went to go get a _Monster_ while everyone stared at him in shock, "What can you do?" He said, This time it was directed at Adam.

He shrugged, "Manipulate the wind." he answered simply, "What can you do Annie?" he asked the girl.

She smiled at them, "This." she wasn't Annie anymore, well she was. Just didn't look like it her. It looked like Cassie, only her eyes weren't green, they were the same white-blue of Annie's. Cassie almost fell over.

"I never knew I looked so good." she said with a smirk. Alanna rolled her eyes, Cass was so conceded it was almost unreal.

"So..." Adam said after silence.

"Don't make it awkward." Max grumbled.

_"Attention Operation Magenta, please report to the training room. Repeat please report to the training room." _

"Anyone know where that is?" Alanna asked looking around at the rag-tag team.

Adam slowly raised his hand, "I know," he said.

* * *

Training. _Training. _They had the balls to call this torture _training._ Alanna heaved to the last stretch of the training course legs burning, heart racing, and sweat pouring. Annie was pacing next to her, looking in no better condition, her hair was now a white color and cropped short, and she was leaner with less muscle.

Alanna fell down on the cool, comforting floor after she had just crossed the finish line, "That's a good break time, you get three minutes before half two." Natasha said to her.

"You mean there's more?" Cassie whined from where she fell down on the bench.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Well duh, you need to get into shape if you want to save the world."

Max glared at the man panting with his hands resting on his trembling knees "Are you fucking insane!" he hissed "What we need is junk food, TV, and Soda!"

"That will just rot your brain." Clint defended.

"Exactly!" Cassie snapped back "What do you think we are? Middle aged creepers with nothing better to do with our lives? Sorry to break it to you but we're teenagers who require rotten brains to survive."

Adam frowned at her, "There's no need to yell."

Cass looked up at him, "Stay out of it. Can't you see I'm trying to have an argument here?"

Annie looked at everyone, "Don't fight, there's no point in fighting," she pleaded with the two.

"Don't stop now," Max said with a smirk "It was getting good."

Alanna glared at him, fed up with his stupid comments. She wasn't normally the type to get angry at people or shout at them for something stupid, but his guy was really setting her off edge. And to add his and Cassie's sarcasm together along with the pressure.

"Why don't you just shut up huh?" Alanna said to him, still breathing heavily. Annie fidgeted nervously, she hated it when people fought. There was no point to it really, when you lose, you lose and when you win, you win. There was no reason. But they wouldn't be fighting this long, they couldn't. We were a team, right?


	5. More team bonding stuff

**_I don't own anything_**

**A/N: sorry for the long delay. I got distracted, plus I had tons of tests this week, and I've got finals next week...it's sucky. But I hope you like this chapter I'm always open to suggestions. R&R please :)**

Max liked to sleep in, that was the one thing he looked forward to in a day. He loved sleep. So naturally when someone shoved him off his bed onto the cold floor at five o' clock in the morning, he wasn't to happy.

"What the hell!" he yelled out into the dark room.

A bright light came and he could see Barton standing above him, "Time for training." he said, "Be ready in five minutes." Five minutes! What was wrong with these people! Max grumbled, let out a string of curses before staggering up.

"This is _insanity_." he snapped at Adam, who was wide awake, as he walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table reading a paper that read _SHIELD Times._

"They let you sleep in. Most of the time they get agents up at four." Max groaned again letting his head hit the table. "Come on Max, you just need to get used to it. It's honestly not that bad." Max gave him a look out of the corner of his eye

"What do you know anyway? Have you worked for these crazy ass ninjas that have no grasp on the idea of a good nights rest?" Max didn't do mornings. He was snappy and rude, more than normal.

Adam nodded, "Actually yes, they saved my life and I owe them debt. Plus I really admire Fury, how he can keep hold of an entire organization and still keep his head."

"_What!?" _They both heard a shrill scream, Max lifted his head slowly to see who was making the table shake. Cassie was the first to be pushed in, half asleep, but fully angry. Next was Annie, whose hair was a frizzy mess around her head. It was now a midnight black and cut short to the nape of her neck. And last was Alanna who just yawned and didn't say anything else.

"Morning." Annie said with a tired smile.

Max grunted and Adam smiled, "Morning Annie."

Cassie stumbled to a seat at the table, "This is stupid," she groaned, "What are were even doing up this early?"

"Training." Adam responded putting down the paper, "We're training with Clint...Barton." He said after people sent him strange looks. Alanna sat quietly next to Max, and messed with a strand of her hair.

"When is this 'training'?" Max asked, wincing at the memory of yesterdays 'training'.

"Now." Barton replied from the door way "Come on, we start in the powers room."

Alanna stood up first, Max followed her. Why was she always so quiet? He asked himself, but he didn't get an answer.

OOOOooooOOOO

"You will complete your workout each day that range from physical, mental, and your mutant ability," Barton explained. "Since all of you are underage you will also be attending school~"

Cassie groaned. "School? B-but I don't like school."

Max rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it." Barton snapped "You will work with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner for your education and Agent Romanoff and myself for physical. Thor will observe your lunch."

Alanna raised her hand, "But you forgot our mutant power." she said, her voice was short and tight. Nothing more than what needed to be said.

"Adam will work with each of you on that matter." Barton said.

Cassie snorted, "Oh great. Another idea for Mr. Perfect. Give him another merit badge why don't you." Adam looked down, Annie frowned and so did Alanna. Max stayed perfectly emotionless.

"Regardless. You will each report here at no later than six o' clock in the morning." Barton said, "Adam you can start, good luck. Oh and lunch is at noon, Tasha brought in some Chinese."

Everyone looked at Adam who kicked the ground with one foot, "We're going to work off into pairs," he said. "Just sparing, don't intentionally injure another teammate. Um...Max you're with Alanna, Annie...why don't you go to the punching bag and take out some anger. Cassie, you're with me." Max smirked to himself, this was going to be to easy.

Alanna faced him, "Ready?" she asked him. Max nodded and pulled the shadows into a whip ready to fight Alanna, but she was nowhere to be seen. Max looked frantically around for the girl.

_BAM! _He took a sharp hit to the jaw. Max stumbled backward in shock. Alanna stood in front of him with her hand balled into a fist, "Sorry?" she said.

"How did you~" Max started to ask, but was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. Max jerked his head to where Cassie was covered with sparks of lighting, she had a odd smile on her face. Adam's eyes were wide, his face covered in soot and his hair standing up on end.

"Well they do say love has sparks." Max said standing up, "but I think that's going a little to far, don't you think?" Annie giggled from where she was punching a bag, well Max felt really sorry for the bag.

Cassie glared at him, "Do me a favor and shut your trap!"

"Trap?" Max mocked

"Trap!" Cassie shouted walking over to him. The air crackled like lightning, literally, and Cassie's fire-red hair was just that, fire. "Listen here _bud_. You are this close to having yourself shock full of lighting. So if you want to remain lightning free you'll keep your mouth shut, clear?"

"Crystal." Max drawled.

"That's it!" Cassie almost jumped on him, but Alanna grabbed her arm.

"Come on Cassie, it's not worth it." Cassie was still glaring at him burning holes in his skull.

"Don't fight," they heard Annie say. "I can't stand fighting."

* * *

Adam wasn't supposed to be in the secret files. He wasn't allowed, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about each of his new teammates that...well they sparked something. Pulling out the file it read

'_Anneliese Gover'_

_Born: April 19, 1998_

_SHIELD Interaction: Caught attention when parents were~_

"Adam!" He heard someone shout from down the hall, "Come on or you'll miss lunch." Adam fumbled with the files, but tucked them under his jacket.

"I-I'll be right there!" he shouted back, Adam wondered what was in those files. He wondered what was on his own file. Adam peeked around the corner before walking down the empty corridor. Something hard hit his shoulder.

"OW!" Someone shouted, as if a veil was pulled away Alanna sat on the floor rubbing her head.

"Sorry Alanna." Adam said offering her a hand, "Didn't see you." Alanna stared at his hand, but didn't take it and stood up on her own.

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's not like you've got super vision, sorry for running into you." Adam looked at her, causing Alanna to squirm under his steel gray eyes.

"You don't have to apologize." he said to her.

"Sorry!" she said very rushed.

Alanna blushed bright red and ducked her head when Adam said. "Why do you keep apologizing?" Alanna stuttered inaudible words and syllables.

"I...um. I-I-I...Lunch! I've got to go to lunch. B-bye Adam." Alanna walked down the hall, Adam stared after her. He'd definitely had to read _her _file.

* * *

Alanna cursed herself walking down the hall, what was wrong with her? She stuttered just because it was a cute boy, she shouldn't apologize so much! She should be more outgoing, She shouldn't be a waste of space! She shouldn't be~ by now Alanna was close to tears, she beat herself up like that most of the time.

"Stupid, stupid stupid." she said to herself.

"I couldn't agree more." said a dead voice that she recognized instantly. Max was walking next to her and she was so wrapped up in her own little world she hadn't even heard him.

Alanna jumped slightly and turned away from him, "So, Miss Invisaper, why are you here? Why did SHIELD call you in?" Max interrogated her.

"I-I don't know." Alanna said, she cursed some more. Can't she get through one day without stuttering? Apparently not.

"Well, I think you do. So until you tell me why SHIELD would call in a quiet useless kid like you I'm not leaving."

The words stung, but she didn't let him see it. If it was her mother she would have only gotten yelled at more and more. "I really don't know." she said quietly, "My mom works for SHIELD though. Maybe they found out and needed a last resort."

Max looked at her through his simple green eyes, "I don't believe you."

Alanna sighed, "Look, I know you don't have anything better to do, but can you just leave me alone?" She walked down the hallway, hoping that Max wouldn't follow her.

Her hopes were crushed when he asked again, "If you want to be alone so much why are you on this team?"

Alanna didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

Annie bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet as Adam was explaining how she could use her power to fight, "But I think over all you should learn how to use knives or a staff." He said after what seemed like a longer speech than a politician did.

Adam when into another long explanation about the usage knives, but Annie cut him off, "Adam, why am I learning to fight? Because, I don't...I don't think I could ever do that to someone."

Adam looked at her, stopping mid-speech, "Annie," he said slowly, "you have to. You have to fight, if you're stuck in a trap and your teammate is hurt you have to fight to protect them."

Annie fiddled with her hands, "Yeah, but they're still human right? There's good in everyone, it's just harder to see in some people than others." Adam stared at her more, disbelief etched on his face.

"Annie, look at me." her eyes were trained on the cold ground, "Annie." he said in a stern voice, "When you're in SHIELD, the people that protect you; they're your team. If one person can't pull that trigger or throw that knife, the entire team can end up _dead _Annie."

Annie flinched, "How do you know this?" she asked quietly, looking up at him with big, scared eyes.

Adam sighed "In San Frans~ You know what forget it, it's not important what happened, but Annie just learn to use one weapon that's all I'm asking for. That's all SHIELD is asking for."

"Okay," she said softly, "a staff."

* * *

The sun was setting slowly in the sky and Cassie was leaning against the railing of the ship, everyone else was busy with work. She licked her lips, what could happen here? She couldn't get into another place like last time. She couldn't let these people get close to her, they would only betray her.

But that girl, Annie with the pink hair, she was so much like...so similar it hurt. Cassie shut her eyes, trying to wipe the memories clear out of her mind. She was hard, she was a criminal...she was a killer. She just needed to get through this, only five years. Five years of free food, five years of a warm bed, and five years of no jail.

Cassie sighed and turned around so that her back was to the sun, she met the bored face of Max who looked at her strangely. "What you looking at?" she snapped at him.

Max shrugged and looked her straight in the eye, "A hormonally disturbed teenager." Cassie cocked one eyebrow, this kid had lip. She looked in his eyes, they were dead. No emotion, no feeling, no depression, no pain, just...nothing. It was almost scary, but nothing scared Cassandra LeBranch. Well almost nothing, but nobody knew about that almost.

"You know that chick, Ala what's her name? I think she's hiding something, but it isn't something big, she's got a home. She's got a mom. I hate her. She's got everything that I should have had." Max gripped onto the bars, his knuckles turning white.

"And you're telling me because...?" Cassie asked him.

Max turned to her "Because you know. You've been through these things, I can tell. It's the way you hold yourself, you've been kicked, broken, and have fallen to pieces." He looked back to the ocean and now set sun.

"Been to hell and back huh?" she asked. Max only nodded in response. "But you shouldn't hate her. She didn't do anything wrong." Max still didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

* * *

"So," Annie asked, "How old are you guys?" Max looked up from where he was messing with his leather jacket, Adam looked up from his poker game with Cassie, and Alanna looked up from her seat in the corner.

"Sixteen." Max replied.

"Seventeen." Cassie replied, slipping an ace out of her shoe.

"Almost Eighteen," Adam said.

"Fifteen." Alanna said quietly.

"Fourteen." Annie smiled, "You guys wanna play a game?" Max shook his head, Adam nodded and Cassie shrugged. "Okay, Lets play never have I ever."

* * *

"Never have I ever robbed a store." Adam said this as Cassie quickly took a shot of sugar.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Really." Cassie replied, "Alright my turn, never have I ever...well, there's not much I haven't done. How about this, never have I ever seen _Lilo and Stitch_." Everyone ate sugar.

"What did you do your entire childhood?" Max asked her.

Cassie frowned "Survived on the streets and fought off people who tried to molest me. What did you do?"

Max glared at her through narrow eyes "Not die. My parents abandoned me once I figured out my powers. Just dumped me at the park, took me a while to realize that they we're coming back so I spent my life in a graveyard."

"Well that explains it," Adam muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Well what was your life-like Mr. Perfect?" Cassie snapped at him.

Adam stare went cold, "My parents were killed by this gang when I was a kid in New York. I was sent to a foster home and adopted by a scientist who experimented brutally on me until SHIELD rescued me."

Annie looked down, "My parents did that to," she said softly "To me, they hurt me. They didn't care. But it's cool now." Annie smiled, everyone stared.

* * *

Everyone had left, the only one left was Alanna she stared at the floor. "My mom ignores me," she said bravely to no one "She doesn't care about me, she yells at me. To ugly, to fat, to snappy, to quiet, to loud, she's never happy. My dad...I never knew him, he left when I was little. the only thing I have left of him is Dallas. He's my dog, dad got his mom, Minnie, and then she had a litter."

She sighed, then stood up. She didn't see Cassie standing in the corner of the room. She didn't see Max in the shadows. She didn't see Adam in the door way. She didn't see Annie in the hallway.


	6. Attack on the city

**_I don't own anything_**

**A/N: I'M SORRY :( I went on a road trip and I didn't get a chance to write. I started to wonder if the only people who read this story are the ones who submitted the characters...le sigh. CHAPTER 6! Yay. Enjoy, if you have any suggestions tell me in a review or something. Follow Favorite and Review please :)**

The next month went mostly like this. Wake up, train, school, eat, school, train, free time, sleep and today wasn't any different. Annie sat at the kitchen table, goosebumps covered her body the steel of the floor was cold as ice. "Morning Adam." she said smiling at the older boy who walked into the room

"Good morning Annie." Adam said back "Blue today?" he was referring to her hair. Annie nodded her head, she always liked to change her appearance, it was like a fresh start. And she wished she had one. Her hair was a long, dark blue, something that she had never had before.

"Hello people!" Cassie shouted as she walked into the room she pulled up a chair and kicked her feet up on Max's chair "What are we doing on this fine morning? School, Training, Eating," She made a hand gun and pretended to fire it at her head "Joy."

"Life isn't that bad, is it?" Max asked walking into the room "Oh wait, I'm working for a secret organization who recruited me for a job that I don't do anything for, yes it is." Max groaned and hit his head on the table as Alanna walked quietly into the room and sat down.

_"Alert, Alert. Attention all agents in Operation Magenta report to the hanger now. This is not a drill."_ Agent Hill's voice rang through the speaker. Adam was the first up, he grabbed two swords from the table. Annie had seen him fight with them in training, he was as skilled with his mutant powers as he was with them. He had said that she couldn't rely on her powers for everything.

Cassie was next to go, she followed Adam out of the room. Max was the next, then Alanna, then her. The team raced down to the hanger while Fury was waiting for them, his hands were clasped behind his back and a stern look was plastered into his face. "Alright team, this is your first test. We've got an attack in New York from MUF, Mutant United Freedom, I want you to infiltrate and terminating the threat. Minimal city damage is in mind. Now GO, your plane is ready."

* * *

When Annie got out of the jet she didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't this. People dressed in Black suits with white marking on it were firing at buildings and moving stands with nothing but their minds.

"We're screwed." Max said, "Can we just go home now, we're going to die."

"You're optimistic." Cassie snapped

"Okay, um, Max can you take the north side. Alanna and Annie, take central and Cassie you and I can take the south side." Adam said trying to get the two wild teenagers under control and then ducking from an incoming rock chunk "Um good luck and don't get killed." Cassie jumped into action first, firing blasts of fire and lighting at the offenders. Annie winced, she hated fighting. Alanna looked around and looked to Annie.

"We're in way over our heads." she muttered. Annie looked around and felt something hit the back of her head, hard. She stumbled a bit, when Annie turned around she saw a boy standing not far from where she had fallen. He had his hands raised and was focusing on something to the right. The boy's hands dropped fast, and a good sized rock fell close to Annie, to close for her liking.

The boy cursed to himself while Annie was stuck in fear, '_GO!'_ she told herself '_Run, get out as fast as you can!' _but her limps wouldn't move. She was stuck, the boy tried again squeezing his eyes shut as the rock lifted slightly and added a little more every moment.

"Move!" Alanna shouted pushing Annie out from under the rock just as it fell down "Now's not the time for day dreaming Annie!" Annie stood shocked and nodded numbly.

"And here they are, the disappointments." said one of the people in a suit, it was black with this time with yellow designs instead of white "Why are you fighting for those weirdos? They'll never accept us, so why do you fight for them?"

Annie blinked a few times, "We're no different than they are." she said bravely. Annie's appearance was shifting again, her hair was back to pink and it was in a ponytail this time.

The boy who almost hit her with a rock scoffed, "Oh really? Tell them that."

"Tell who?"

"Everyone. The 'normal' people. Or more to the point, not us!" Annie ducked again backing up against a building, "Fighting for SHIELD will only dig you a deeper hole. You're digging your own grave! MUF has had enough and we will get what we deserve soon enough and we won't let anyone get in our way!"

Annie was cornered against the wall, she was scared. She had never been this scared before in her life, never. The people in the cat suits had a rock raised and were about to crush it down on her. Something grabbed onto Annie's arm and tugged her to the left.

Annie tumbled to the ground, "You have to be more careful, we don't know what we're dealing with here." she heard Alanna say, Annie's vision was blurry and her knees ached along with almost every bone in her body.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what I did." Annie confessed, Alanna looked like she was about to say something, but a loud explosion cut her off. Large chunks of rock and metal fell down from the sky.

"Run!" Alanna shouted picking Annie up quickly, Annie's legs were like jello as she ran.

"What are we even fighting?!" She shouted to Alanna as they ran in terror.

"MUF!" Alanna shouted back "Mutant United Freedom, they're a group of mutants who want more rights and not to be treated as either a hero or a villain. From what I've read on the files, they'll do anything to get there." Annie looked at Alanna, her eyes were wide and wild and she looked like she was going to fall over any minute. She always sat alone at lunch and school, no one bothered her and she didn't bother anyone. Maybe Annie could change that.

* * *

"What the hell did you do out there!" Fury shouted at the team as they arrived back at the SHIELD base beaten and bruised, he hit the button on a video. It showed the city burning and falling down, wild winds passed around everywhere and shadows crept up on everyone.

'_The city is in chaos, mutants have attacked our city and caused half the building to collapse or fall in flames." _

Fury muted the video "Is _that _what you call terminating the threat?" he hissed causing Annie to flinch.

"We tried out best sir," Adam said

"You need to be better! I'm trying to save the world, and you can't even control your own _powers_?" Fury shouted "I want you all to work on your powers, control them, put yourself in a real life situation and test yourself! You are dismissed"

Alanna stared at her director, she had never see him this angry. Angry to the point where his brown eyes were fire and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "Now!" Fury snapped causing Annie to scramble up along with Max as well as Alanna herself. Cassie slowly stood up and walked coolly out of the room, Adam sighed and stood up with intentions to leave as well but Fury stopped him at the door, "I would like to speak to you Agent Slater."

* * *

Adam's palms were sweating as he sat down with Director Fury, he knew that if he made the wrong move he'd never be able to fix it. "Adam Slater," Fury said to the seventeen year old boy.

"Yes sir?" Adam asked, Fury sighed.

"You are the leader of this team, yes?" he asked Adam. He opened his mouth yet Fury didn't give him a chance to respond "Did I make the right call? Grouping together a bunch of teenagers to fight for the world? What if I made the wrong call?"

Adam thought for a minute, he shifted himself and clenched and unclenched his hands trying to find the right words to say, "Well Sir, not all of us have to control yet. Annie's to timid to fight, Alanna wants to help, but doesn't know how to, Max is to hot-headed and arrogant, and Cassie lacks the understanding of orders." Fury nodded.

"Spend time training with each of them." Fury said "I want you continue your regular training with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Annie bounced into the cafeteria, she soon spotted Alanna sitting by her own at a small table. Annie stared at the girl and then walked over. She sat down next to her, "Hi Alanna." she said.

Alanna looked up at the pink haired girl, "Hello Annie." she said surprised "What are you doing here?" she said slowly.

"Eating lunch."

"At...this table?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Alanna said looking back down.

"Why are you so quiet?" Annie asked suddenly. Alanna shrugged and looked down. "You can tell me." Annie pushed

"My mom mostly. She was never happy with who I was. She always told me that I should just be quiet since when ever I opened my mouth something freakish came out of it." Alanna admitted "So I just stay quiet. Old habits die-hard."

Annie shook her head furiously, when she stopped her hair color had changed again, this time a sunflower blonde. "I didn't get along with my parents either." Annie said smiling weakly.

"Really?" Alanna asked smiling too.

"They tied me up and experimented on me." Annie said "But it's all fine. Really, I'm fine."

Alanna stared at Annie, "You're very weird."

"Thank you." Annie said

"Friends?"

"Best friends."

* * *

"Okay, so um let's just start off with what your powers are." Adam said to Cassie as they stood in the training bunker.

"Fire, storms, lighting." Cassie listed off on her fingers. Adam wet his lips.

"So now just use fire to knock out that dummy." Adam said pointing at the training dummy down at the end of the bunker.

Cassie looked at Adam skeptically, "You've never done this before have you?" she asked him smirking

"No, no I haven't." Adam said smiling "Go on." he stood back as Cassie raised her hands. A sea of red-hot flames shot out completely burned the half end of the bunker. Adam flinched back in suprise, his eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape.

"That turned out better than I expected." Cassie said "I thought it was going to consume the entire place." she turned around to look at Adam "I'm a hopeless case," she shrugged smiling "Give up now and save yourself."

Adam pressed a button on the wall that cleared the fire, "Come on, nothing's hopeless. Try again, this time try and focus on your target. I think you're letting your mind wonder, that's what causing the fire to spread."

* * *

"Whats the point of this?" Max whinnied

"To help control yourself. Remember, you're not the best out there. You're not better than anyone else." Adam said as Max sat staring at the candle again. Adam was trying to help him understand.

"Am I done now?" Max asked again after another antagonizing three minutes. Adam sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Try and form the shadows into an animal." Max stared at the shadows and held out his hands as if he was forming clay, Max's faces screwed up as the shadows formed a loose, blurry shape for a moment before vanosing. Max let out a breath and leaned on his knees.

"I can't." he said

"You will."

* * *

"This time Annie, focus on what you want to look like." Adam said to the young girl. They were working on being able to alter her entire appearance not just her hair. Adam pushed a picture of Maria Hill over to Annie. "Come on, you can do it."

Annie stared at the picture nervously, "Okay." she said shakily. Annie stared at the picture, her face slowly morphed. The skin tone matched, as did the hair, but the height, frame and neck down differed.

"Nice first try." Adam said as supportive as he could. Annie sighed and shifted back to her normal form "Let's try again."

* * *

"You have to focus all your energy, you can't be distracted by anything." Adam told Alanna as she tried to form a force field, it flickered for a moment then disappeared. Alanna groaned in frustration and sat down on the cold floor.

"I can't do it." she said, "I'm not that strong."

Adam sighed and leaned down to her level. "You can't be afraid Alanna," Adam told her. "We'll always have your back."

"So if I screw up horribly you'll be there to save me?" Alanna asked drily. Adam stiffened straight as soon as she said this, something passed through his eyes. Alanna's eyebrows furrowed, she bit her lip, _Should I? _she thought. She entered his mind, she was telepathic. No one knew but her and Fury. One name crossed his mind _Jenny_. Alanna shook it off, she never knew someone by that name.

* * *

"I win." Clint said again having pinned his friend, Adam weaseled his way out of Clint's grip and glared at him causing Clint to laugh.

"Why do you always beat me?" Adam asked getting up and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"I'm older and wiser." Clint said grabbing his training bag. Adam scoffed and Clint rolled his eyes at him. The two had been friends ever since Adam came into SHIELD. "Good luck with that team of yours." Clint said "You're gonna need it."

Adam sighed "I know. We're pretty bad aren't we?"

* * *

"Being a team," Adam said in front of everyone "Is having each others back. You make up for their weaknesses and they cover yours. You never turn your back on a teammate. _Never._ It could mean the death of everyone here."

Annie's eyes widened at that. "A team is a group of people willing to risk their lives for one another. A team is a group of people who work together for the same reason. That's where we need to get."


	7. I am sorry it's so late

**I don't own anything**

**A/N: I am really really really sorry that it's s. So late. I've got a bunch if testa for the end of the school year. Im sorry if this chapter choppy, I haven't had a chance to edit it twic. So, enjoy. R&R**

A dark shadowy figure, his face hidden by the shade of his hood, stood with his hands behind his back. In front of him was a large screen that flipped through multiple new channels, all of which showed the damage on New York, to his right was a girl with chestnut brown hair and frost blue eyes, to his left was a tall boy with a raven crew cut and dark blue eyes "Good." she cloaked figure muttered "Very good."

The girl beside him beamed as well as the boy "But we can do better." their faces fell "The city knows of us, yet they do not have the soul gripping fear that they should with the power we possess. Eira," the girl perked up "I want you to take the Level green team out. Find SHIELD, pat them," he chuckled darkly "A little visit."

"Yessir." the girl, Eria, said she moved her hands in front of her as if chopping the air, ice appeared under her feet and she was able to skate away.

"Linus," the cloaked man said "I want you to keep a watchful eye on that team." The screen video showed a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a girl with blond hair "If they show any suspicion, report to me instantly." Linus turned and walked silently toward the door.

"Alright SHIELD," the man in shadows muttered by his own "Your move." he hissed dangerously

* * *

It had been a week since the last attack on New York, Fury had the team on a stressful and tight schedule since. Their only relief was after hours, if they weren't already sleeping, they would talk to each other.

"Where do you wish you lived?" Alanna asked Annie was they played Go Fish.

"Europe." Annie replied simply. There was a comfortable silence in the room with Cassie and Max watching the television and Adam watching the younger girls' card game. Adam rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is it just me or has SHEILD gotten more...pushy."

"We wouldn't know." Max said not taking his eyes of the screen "We haven't worked with them before."

"When did you start working with them?" Cassie asked looking at the boy.

"Round..." Adam's face screwed up "Twelve? Eleven maybe? Give or take a few years."

"Ah," Cassie said joking a bit "Trained to kill since you were little then?"

Adam strictly turned straight round and stared coldly at Cassie "Never joke about that." he snapped "I would never kill someone on will, only if they were a threat to the safety of the people I love. So never /ever/ joke about killing someone." he turned back around and propped his head on his hands, Alanna looked up through her honey blonde hair to see Adam staring down at the carpet. He looked like a million memories were passing through his eyes.

Annie stared at him, she smiled a bit. She nudged his shoulder, "You want some ice cream?" she asked innocently.

Adam sighed, "I would love some Annie." He stood up along with Annie, "You want to come?" he asked the other three mutants.

"Nope." Cassie said moving to the window seat.

Max stood up and stretched. "Suppose I will," he ruffled his orange hair. Annie screwed up her face and her hair turned the same neon orange. Max stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't do that." he said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Annie asked.

"Because only I can pull off orange hair." Max said walking out of the room. Adam chuckled a bit and Alanna giggled as well as Annie. "Are we getting ice cream or not!" Adam laughed a bit more, but walked out as well.

Cassie sighed and pushed her legs up to her chest quietly pondering to herself wether it would have been better living on the streets than on here boxed in a steel house.

OooooooooOoooooo

"So," Annie said rocking a bit in her chair "Do you guys like movies?"

"No," Max said causing Annie to gain a crestfallen expression.

"What do you like then?"

"I like it when you're quiet." Max snapped "Stop being so peppy all the time, life isn't great kid."

"Look," Adam said "That's enough. Just because we have horrible pasts doesn't mean that we have awful lives."

"I never-"

"You implied." Adam said "The point is stop complaining! You've just been given a home. And food. What else could you ask for?"

"A family." Annie said quietly

Adam sighed deeply "Well, I guess we're each others family now."

"Really?" Max asked cocking one eye brow "That's cliché." he stood up and walked toward the door "Enjoy your snooze feast of family and love."

"Is he always like that?" Alanna asked quietly

"I dunno." Adam said shrugging

OOOOooooOOOO

Cassie sighed staring up at the sky, or more importantly the stars. She pulled one knee up to her chest and crossed her arms on it, the other leg hanging over the edge of the roof. She tried to find the one constellation...

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice said behind her. Cassie turned her head slightly, only enough to see Adam standing a few feet behind her

"Sorry, I sell 'em for a dollar." Cassie said turning back around. Adam laughed a bit and sat next to her.

"Nice night," he said. Cassie grunted "So, how are you settling in?"

"Eh." Cassie responded "I don't like to be caged in. Kinda a chaos thing."

"I know where you're coming from," Adam said.

Cassie turned and glared at him sharply "No you don't, you're Mr. Perfect. You've got everything and you don't have to fight for it. I've lived on the streets since I was thirteen. You've got no idea where I'm coming from!"

Adam held his hands up in defence "Okay, then why don't you explain it?"

"I'm not going to spill my life story and fall into your arms if that's what you're thinking." Cassie said rolling her eyes "I'm not that kind of girl." She cocked an eyebrow at Adam. He copied her movement.

Cassie glared, "Stop that."

"Stop what." Adam said innocently. Cassie rolled her eyes. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Real mature!" she finally snapped after a few minutes of him copying her.

"Thank you, I am of the upmost maturity. Now if you'll please excuse me I have to go and polish my action figure collection and watch Tellitubes ." Adam said in a seriously voice, acting as if he were going to stand up. Cassie snorted and smiled.

"Is that a smile I see? Who are you and what have you done with Cassandra LeBranch?" Adam asked

"I wasn't smiling."

"What? Were you..." Adam stopped trying to think of a good comeback.

"Run out of clever comebacks?" Cassie challenged him

"No, no. Give me a second." Adam said holding up his hands, he tapped his finger on his lips. Adam took a deep breath and opened his mouth "I got nothing."

Cassie rolled her eyes "Great now, leave me alone."

"I was only trying to be friendly."

"Well it came off as annoying." Cassie snapped. Adam held his hands up in defense.

"You want to be alone? Fine. I respect your personal choices." He stood up and left Cassie to her thoughts

OOOoooOOOooo

"You write?" Annie asked Alanna as she hid a note-book from her

"Yeah, a little. I'm not very good though." Alanna said sheepishly

"Come on, let me see." Annie pestered

"I'd rather not-"

"Please?"

"No Annie, really I'm not comfortable with people reading what- never mind. You still can't read it." Alanna said standing up, hugging the note-book closer to her chest. She rushed quietly out of the room.


	8. Alanna's mother

**I don't own anything**

**A/N: Sorry this is really really late. I went on vacation and I didn't have any wifi or service. **

"What the hell!?" Adam said as he, Annie, and Alanna entered the training room. Max and Cassie were in an intense battle with foam weapons. SHIELD kept them on hand for beginners and children that they trained. Annie had to stand on her tip toes to see over Adam's shoulder.

"Are they fighting?" She asked peering at Alanna. She shrugged.

"Come on." Adam said walking to the fighting mutants.

"You know," Cassie said hitting Max with the foam weapon again "I would use my knife but it might get _ using it on you."

"Should I be offended." Max asked stepping back to avoid Cassie's attack. She jumped around him and stuck out her foot, tripping Max and letting him fall on his back. Cassie raised her weapon to strike, but a hand snagged it out of her hand.

"Should I even bother to ask what's going on?" Adam said eyeing the two.

"She was being too defensive." Max said folding his hands behind his head.

"Theres no such thing." Alanna said from behind Adam.

"Who asked you?" Max snapped harshly causing Alanna to shrink back. Annie looked at Alanna then back to Max.

"That was mean." She said crossing her arms.

"Great observation." Max drawled "Shall you point out other obvious things like the sky is blue or Adam's a prick."

Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "What did he say?" He asked tiredly.

"It's none of your bees wax." Cassie snapped

"I'm just trying to help." Adam said trying to reason with the red head.

"We'll I didn't ask for it! I don't need help!" She stormed out of the room, electrical sparks jumping from her body.

"Emotional." Max scoffed.

"Do you have to insult everyone?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Do you always have to tell everyone what to do?" Max challenged getting up "Who put you in charge?"

"Director Fury." Adam said.

"Director." Max mimicked then scoffed "Suck up."

"Why don't you just shut you mouth." Alanna said then jerked back a bit, as if even she was surprised of the harshness of her tone. Max was about to make a highly sarcastic remark when a womans voice said.

"Alanna, please explain to me why you have yet to clear the kitchen, sweep the floors, vacuum the living room and fold the laundry?" Alanna stiffened and turned slowly to meet the scowling face of a woman with bleached blonde hair and blazing brown eyes.

"Miss Lydiksen." Adam said recognizing the older woman.

"Agent Slater." the woman addressed curtly before turning her sharp knife glare on Alanna "We need to talk missy." she snapped causing Alanna to flinch. Annie looked at the woman and opened her mouth to say something, but she saw Alanna shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.

"I never agreed to this." she snapped grabbing Alanna's arm roughly, pulling her toward the door "Working for SHIELD. You're only wasting their time you know? You can just disappear, it's what your best at isn't it? Why do you insist on embarrassing me?!" The door slammed behind them. Dr. Lydiksen's yelling still audible for a few moments.

"Do you think she's okay?" Annie asked, concern etched deep on her face as she tried to peer behind the closed door.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Adam said placing a hand on the younger girls shoulder, must like an older brother would do to his little sister.

"Or she could be crying her eyes out, all alone with all her hopes and dreams crushed into tiny pieces." Max said bluntly.

"Why can't you look on the bright side? You'd be so much more fun to hang out with." Annie said looking back to the boy with neon hair

"Guys-" Adam started.

"Bright side? What bright side?" Max yelled, stepping closer to Annie, "The last time I checked the world was horrible and the sooner you grow up the sooner you'll realize that the world's not full of rainbows and ponies and magical unicorns that fly away. So I suggest that you stop being such a whinny, pathetic baby and-"

Max was thrown back slightly when Annie pushed past him sharply with tears in her eyes. He rolled his eyes when she slammed the door slammed. "Drama queen." he scoffed. Adam started sternly at the door where Annie had run out of then back to Max.

"What's your problem?" He asked grabbing the front of Max's leather jacket

"I was trying to help her Slater." Max snapped, only slightly frazzled by Adam attack

"No you weren't." Adam said harshly, silver eyes blazing "You were being a jerk. Just because you think that your life is miserable doesn't mean that you have to make the rest of ours that way and certainly not Annie's. She hasn't done anything to you."

Max glared at Adam threw his pale green eyes, the younger boy had grown a certain grudge for Adam. "She's /annoying/." he said angrily "If she would stop pestering me everyday about how it's so /great/ and that she's feeling /great/ and how life is so /great/ then maybe I wouldn't snap at her."

"She does that because she wants to get to know you." Adam said dropping the boy "She wants to have a family Max."

"Well I don't!" Max said brushing off his leather jacket "I'm not a social person if you haven't noticed, I'm not family friendly either! I don't need a team or a perfect leader to tell me what to do so back off!" he huffed and stuffed his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

Max started to walk out of the training room when Adam called, "You're going to die if you keep believing that. A team protects each other."

"We're not a team Slater." Max said coldly, "We're a group of misfits bound together by the need of food and money."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mom." Alanna pleaded as her mother dragged her into one of the labs in the Helicarrier. Her mothers already hash grip on her arm tightened.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would have an opinion on this?" her mother demanded "Why would you even be on this...this /team/?!"

"I-I thought-..." Alanna stammered

"Oh really? Well it doesn't look like it." Her mother pulled her into her work lab, Alanna shrunk back away from her angry mother and cowered like a small mouse. "Now listen," she snapped "What ever strange idea that Fury has about you being able to help save the world is wrong. You are supposed to be at home, cleaning and working while I make a living and support us."

/Support you/ Alanna thought as her mother continued to insult and shout at her "I expect all the checks to be deposited under my name, understood? That should pay off your expenses and if there's any left I will /consider/ giving it to you." Alanna nodded.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" her mother snapped. Alanna rose her head slowly, fringing under her mothers fire brown blaze but she didn't cry. Alanna had learned better than to cry in front of her mother. "If I hear the slightest rumor of bad news about you Missy you will be off this ship faster than you can blink."

Alanna nodded fearfully, to scared to say anything "Now get out!" Alanna quickly scampered out the door, once she was a good few feet away she broke into a run. She didn't know where she was heading, just around the twists and turns of the ship. She flung open a door and ran out on the roof. The wind wrapped around her as she curled herself up into a ball and started to cry.

It was a soft cry, the kind that she did when she was in her bed and her mother was home. Tears slipped silently down her face onto her hands and she took a shaky break in.

"Spot's taken."

She looked up sharply, tears blurred part of her vision but she saw Cassie sitting on the edge of the roof with her feet dangling over the edge

"S-sorry." Alanna said whipping her face with the back of her hand and standing up "I-I'll leave."

"You're fine kid," Cassie said not turning around "You're not as annoying as Max are you?"

"I-I don't think so, I mean-"

"Stop stammering." Cassie snapped turning around

"I'm sorry." she squealed.

"Stop apologizing for everything."

"I'm sorry!" she said backing up.

"Well then sit down, before I get mad and electrocute you!" Cassie almost yelled.

Alanna sat down and stared at her feet, trying not to run for her life.

"So, what happened?" Cassie asked, her tone lighter than before.

"Nothing." Alanna replied quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Cassie said, not believing her, but not pushing any further

There was a long silence until Alanna said, "It was my mom."

"What did she do?" Cassie was fairly interested in the issue.

"Nothing, she just...well..." Alanna stuttered rubbing her hands nervously. A cool breeze floated past her making a shiver run threw her.

"I won't laugh kid." Cassie promised, "I've been threw some ruff shit to."

"She doesn't want me to be on the team. She says that I'm useless and can't do anything right. The only reason I'm still here is because she's taking the money Fury's paying me." Alanna said. Cassie was fairly impressed that the girl wasn't crying. Any normal person would have broken down into tears and sobbed the night away but Alanna seemed to be holding steady.

"Why stay then?" Cassie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Why not leave? If you're not there she can't hurt you."

"It's not that easy."

"What's so hard about it? You pack your bags and leave!" Cassie said her eye brows knitting together and her voice raising slightly

"Cassie, if one of your parents were still alive, would you stay with them? Even if they yelled at you every moment of your life?" Alanna said in a serious tone, her eyes fixed on the skyline

"Nah, I wouldn't. I'm better off alone, but you? You'd never last it on the streets alone."

Alanna looked at the girl for a moment, confusion clouded her sky blue eyes. "Why come to SHIELD then?"

"They abducted me, plus I owe the jail time, so what the hell, you know? I get free food and a bed." Cassie said bring her knee up to rest one of her arms on it "People aren't half bad, you're pretty cool. Slater- well, he's okay. The Annie chick seems fine. Max...he's just a-"

"Butt face." Alanna cut him

"I was going to use worse terminology but that works." Cassie said chuckling. She stood up "You might want to get back, training and stuff."

"Shouldn't you be coming too?" Alanna asked standing up as well

"Not really, If I feel up to it." Cassie shrugged. Alanna nodded and left the roof leaving the red headed girl to her thoughts.


End file.
